The subject matter herein relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to an integrated connection system for an electronic device.
There exist today many types of consumer electronic devices, each of which utilizes electrical components such as user inputs, user interfaces, operating components, and the like. One or more circuit boards are provided within a frame or housing, where the circuit boards are connected to the user input, the user interface and/or the operating components. The user interface typically includes an output device in the form of a fixed display, such as an LCD that presents visual information such as text and graphics. The user inputs typically include components which can be mechanically actuated, such as, for example, switches, buttons, keys, dials, joysticks, navigation pads, or which can be electrically activated, such as, for example, touch pads, touch sensors and touch screens. The user inputs are typically configured to perform operations such as issuing commands, making selections or moving a cursor in the consumer electronic device. The operating components typically do not require user interaction, but rather function to operate the electronic device in a particular way, such as power sources, antennas, LEDs, and the like. Examples of such hand-held electronic devices include mobile phones, PDAs, laptops, tablet PCs, netbooks, e-readers, remote controls, various media and game players, and other navigation and communication devices.
The electronic devices have considerations such as size and shape limitations, costs, functionality, complexity, and the like that must be taken into account when designing the consumer electronic device. In most cases, the user interlace is positioned on the front face of the electronic device for easy viewing of the display and easy manipulation of the input devices. However, electronic devices are not without disadvantages. For example, numerous user inputs are required for multi-functionality of the electronic device. Each of the user inputs needs to be mounted to the circuit board, and the real estate on the circuit board is consumed by the multitude of user inputs connected thereto. There is an ongoing trend toward making electronic devices smaller; however, the size limitations are driven by the number of components on the circuit board. Additionally, interconnections between the circuit boards and the user inputs, the user interface and/or the operating components are typically made by reflow soldering to the circuit board or soldering wires to the circuit board. As such, the circuit boards are limited to use of components that are capable of being soldered. Additionally, the assembly of such components is time consuming and difficult.
A need remains for an electronic device that may be manufactured in a cost effective and reliable manner. A need remains for an electronic device that may be constructed with consideration toward size and shape limitations, costs, functionality, complexity, and the like.